


The Bodyguard

by MostFacinorous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their daughter suddenly single and seemingly not in any hurry to change that fact, the Martins need help getting the teenage boys to quit mobbing their house. </p>
<p>Naturally, hiring the tough girl from school to be their daughter's bodyguard seems like a good choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

 

After Jackson had run off to go on his journey of furry self discovery, the Martin household had suddenly found themselves dealing with something they hadn't had to worry about for years.

Lydia was popular, brilliant too, if you knew to look for the signs. Beautiful, even if you didn't. Thoroughly desirable. And for the first time since she'd started leading little boys on at the ripe old age of seven, she was unattached, and seemingly uninterested in stealing some unfortunate girl's boyfriend to fill the position that Jackson had vacated.

So when a boy showed up on the Martins' lawn to toss pebbles at Lydia's window, they would have thought nothing of it.  
She was a firey little thing, and could send away an unwanted suitor without a sweat.

But when the cops had to be called because nine of them were engaging in an all out brawl over who deserved to be the one to proposition her tonight, Mr. And Mrs. Martin decided that better measures had to be taken to assure their daughter's comfort and security.

 

"Absolutely not. I won't allow it!" The new principal seemed to be the sort who actually cared for the students, who legitimately wanted to foster a healthy learning environment. And, apparently, having an armed man in a suit follow their daughter to her classes wasn't conducive for his ideal educational facility.

They wheedled, and bargained, and even offered a generous bribe which made him pause, but ultimately Mr. Fitzhugh wouldn't budge on the matter, so Mr. And Mrs. Martin left the office, disgruntled and dismayed.

On the way out, they encountered the dean, a well built woman who probably could have doubled as a gym teacher, or possibly a plough horse, practically dragging two girls in by their ears.

One, a tear streaked, dark haired girl in a pink tracksuit, was bloody and the obvious looser of the scuffle. Her mouth was still running though.

"A longer skirt, maybe we wouldn't be so ready to call her for the whore she is! She also needs to lay off my boyf—" She didn't make it any further. The other girl, a pretty but criminally poorly dressed blonde, had managed to twist in the dean's clutches, and shove the toe of her combat boot into the other girls' mouth.

The Dean sent the blonde sprawling to the ground, where she grinned, victorious and unabashed.

Mr. Martin looked vaguely repulsed, but Mrs. Martin had a very good idea.  
She beckoned for her husband and the blonde to follow, and the Dean brought the other girl along, the entire group crowding into the office.

The bribe was made to school and the bleeding student, an appointment was made to Mrs. Martin's cosmetic dentist, and Erica was warned about the sort of things her future would hold if she endangered or harmed Lydia in any way.

A deal made, the Martins left Beacon Hills High School, pleased with the productiveness of their day.

 

When Lydia got home, Erica Reyes was sitting in the parlor, looking stiff limbed and afraid to touch anything.

Which made sense. After all, she didn't belong here, and if she broke anything, there was no way her booze hound of a mother could afford to replace it.

Lydia stared at the girl, meeting her eyes, but neither of them said anything, and finally Lydia just turned away and went upstairs to her room.

Where, of course, her parents were waiting for her.

"What is she doing here?" She demanded, deciding to take the offensive.

"Erica is one of the toughest girls in your school, Lydia." Mr. Martin pointed out.

"Yes. And?"

"And since your principal won't allow us to place an armed guard around you—he doesn't think anyone would be comfortable with an older man trailing you around the school—we thought that this would be a good alternative."

Lydia froze in front of her vanity, where she had been removing her bracelets. She spun to face her parents.

"Are you telling me you hired Erica to be my bodyguard at school?"

"And after school. Any time you leave the house, you call her first… or else we will make arrangements for her to live here." Mr. Martin spoke firmly, but they all knew Lydia was bound to erupt soon.

"You are going to completely ruin my social life, I hope you realize that. How am I supposed to show my face anywhere with her in tow? Do you know how long it's been since she had new clothes?"

"Well, she's on the payroll now… so take her shopping. Maybe befriend her a bit." Mrs. Martin suggested.

"No." Lydia firmed her jaw and put on her stubborn face. The Martin parents traded a look.

"Lydia, you're being unreasonable."

"No."

"Lydia, this is final. You can deal with it, or we're taking the cards away."

Lydia's eyes flashed and she pursed her lips, but definitely didn't agree.

Finally her parents gave up.

"I'm sending Erica up. Work out your schedules, and be nice to her, Lydia."

Lydia smiled her most insincere little smirk, looking like nothing more than the Grinch from the animated movie.

 

Her back was to the door when Erica knocked.

"Don't think that just because I have to put up with you trailing around behind me, that we're going to be friends. You're still the school skank, and I don't care if you can grow claws and fur at will—we both know if you hurt me at all, both my parents and Allison's will be down your throat in half a second."

Erica held perfectly still, the small smile she'd managed to work up frozen on her face.

"Now, I want you to go downstairs and start the car, and wait for me. I'm going to change, and then you are going to drive us to the mall, where I am going to buy for you a new wardrobe of my choosing. At school, we're going to pretend that you are my new makeover project, because I was bored, without Jackson around. And you are going to do whatever it is my parents think they're paying you for, and for the most part other than that, you're to keep your nose out of my life."

"I.. I can't drive." Erica's voice was small, and even her shoulders seemed to be trying to shrink, to go back to the way she used to be, hunched up and trying to be invisible. Before the bite and the leather and the sudden surge of confidence.

"Well then you're just useless, aren't you? Wait for me where you were."

She turned around and picked up the new earrings she was planning on wearing, steadfastly ignoring Erica's dumbstruck reflection in her mirror, until she turned and walked away.

Lydia jumped at the sound of a fist hitting the wall in the hallway, but smirked, because if there wasn't an accompanying sound of plaster shattering, obviously Erica was still in control of herself, at least partially.

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

 

Erica kept trying to talk on the drive to the mall, but every time she started to open her mouth, Lydia just pursed her lips and turned the radio up, until Erica was holding her ears, eyes watering, and she had to take pity on her and turn it down.

Instead of being grateful, though, Erica just scowled. The scowl deepened as the next song started.

Let's go to the beach-each--

Glaring, Erica reached over and turned it off.

Lydia turned it back on.

They say, what they gonna say--

Erica turned it off, and kept her hand over the button.

"Can we maybe talk about this whole situation, I mean—today's been pretty fucked for me too, you know?"

"My dad said to buy you new clothes, which means I can buy me some new clothes, and the day will be much better, and then we can talk, yes? Good." Lydia didn't wait for Erica to respond, and just batted her hand off the controls.

Imma blow all my money and don't give two shits!

Erica groaned internally, but decided to give up and go with the flow.

 

Erica had never been on a shopping trip like this one. Sure, Derek had taken her shopping for necessities, right after turning her—part because of his urge to provide, part because he wanted her to look like she should be running around with him and Isaac, and part because he was still trying to impress her.

This was all about a whirlwind of demands and someone who knew what she was doing actually working to make Erica look attractive—and surprisingly modest, less like she'd dressed partially from the lingerie section, and more like she knew what cuts worked with the shape of her body.

Which she did, theoretically, sort of… she just didn't pay that much attention. Usually it was easier for her body to work with the shape of her body, so she just wore tight things, but apparently there were other ways to—

"No, but really, how am I supposed to keep you safe while wearing this stuff? I can't even lift my arm that high…" She flexed, feeling the tightness from the poofy little sleeve cap.

"I imagine, in an emergency, you would rip it. I mean, probably if you actually have to do anything, which I doubt you will, but if you do, looming and snarling will be the extent of it. All my parents care about is that I don't have stalker issues—which is what I told them was actually bothering me around my birthday last year. So." She shrugged and handed Erica a robin's egg blue satiny blouse.  
"Try this on and come out and let me see."

Erica made a face, but did as she was told.  
After all, she had the unfair advantage of being a werewolf, while the guys clamoring for Lydia's attentions definitely weren't.

 

School on Monday was no where near as awful as Erica had been afraid it would be. There were boys, and they obviously weren't overly happy that they couldn't get Lydia alone, but they left her be for the most part. And if they didn't, Erica stuck herself between them and her.

It even worked out pretty well, schedule wise. Erica was only late to one class, and they had four together, so she just showed up at the door to walk Lydia to the next one.

Lunch was slightly different, because once they were sitting, it was hard for Erica to insinuate herself between the would be suitors and Lydia.

After they chorused in telling some obnoxious jock to buzz off, Lydia turned to her with an upward tilt to the side of her mouth.

"You know, this isn't so bad after all. I still think I would prefer that they remember who they thought was a crazy chick, when she went running naked through the woods last year, though. Because even if they've forgotten, I haven't." She cast a glare at the retreating back of the secondary goalie, and blew air upwards through her lips, making her bangs flutter.

"What do you have going on after school? I'm in the mood to get out, maybe go dancing. What do you say?"  
Erica's plans involved ducking bottles thrown by her mom, and/or lounging around Derek's place with Boyd, playing cards or listening to him or Isaac read selections of whatever today's book was.

"Dancing sounds fun. I haven't been out dancing anywhere near as much as I'd like to."

That decided, Lydia turned back to her lunchtime pastime of people commentary, and Erica nodded and tried to take note of what bothered Lydia, what counted as no's and what met with her approval, which wasn't a lot.

She wondered what kind of a dancer Lydia was. She knew how Jackson danced, which was really more of a rhythmic sliding grind, but did Lydia know how to do actual steps, or… what if she couldn't keep up? Was she supposed to have a fake ID?

She was a little afraid to ask, so she figured she'd just go along for the ride.

 

It turned out that to Lydia, dancing just was an extension of lunch time, because she ended up sitting around, drinking her virgin bloody mary and checking out the crowd.

That was fine, Erica could handle that.

It was loud in here, making conversations super difficult to have. Also fine, because it was her first day doing this and she had a lot of figuring stuff out to do. Like the guys whispering and pointing at Lydia—daring each other, maybe, or working up the courage to come say something or buy her a drink. Or maybe they were looking at Erica. Was she allowed to flirt while on duty? How long was she on duty before overtime kicked in? Did she get paid more for that?

"They're staring." Lydia leaned back to yell at her over the pounding of the bass and the loud voices that were indistinguishable in the crowd.  
Erica just nodded, preferring not to yell back.  
"Want to give them something to stare at?" Lydia asked, her face putting across the sly troublemaking tone that was washed out of her words by the sheer wall of noise.  
Erica shrugged, tipping one shoulder up. Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed her, leading her to the dance floor by her hand.

Erica followed, swallowing. Guess she would get to see Lydia's dancing style after all.

The dance floor was hot and tight, a press of bodies that seemed irrational considering the size of the club and the size of the town, but here they were anyway.

Lydia raised her arms, balling them into fists on either side of Erica's head, and bit her lip as she bent her knees a bit and shuffled her feet and swayed her hips.  
It was almost hypnotizing.

Lydia laughed, and it snapped Erica out of it, so that she started moving too, trying to match what Lydia was doing as best as she could.

Lydia turned around and Erica grabbed her hips, grinding into her and pulling her along with the movements she wanted. She grinned, much happier when leading this thing, and she was focusing on dipping her hips to the time of the song when Lydia froze up, turning her head as though startled, before her features smoothed and relaxed.

"What is it?" Erica asked, immediately on alert, trying to hear or smell anything beyond the music and the sweat and the crowds. Suddenly everything was too warm, too close… too much.

"I want to go." Lydia yelled back.

"Is something the matter?" She shouted.

Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned in and up, catching Erica's mouth with her own, soft, plush lips sliding across hers, much different than boys' kisses. As they separated, Erica became aware of the catcalls around them, and blushed.

"I. Want. To. Go. Now." Lydia said again, and Erica just nodded, her pulse running fast. This was new, and unexpected, but not… not entirely unwelcome.

Nice to be liked and wanted because of herself as a person—not like the guys she could pick up now, by looking good. In fact, Lydia hadn't even liked her yesterday. It made her feel good, knowing that she was actually socially capable enough to change someone's mind about her so drastically.  
She would never have known, if none of this had happened. And right now, she felt…. Actually really pretty lucky.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's get out of here." Her voice had gone low, sultry and smoky, the way she knew drove the boys wild.

She couldn't get the keys in the ignition fast enough, and her hand was shaking a bit. Erica kept casting her these sweet, slightly confused little smiles that made a tiny bit of guilt make its way through Lydia's paranoia.

It was probably nothing. A trick of the light, just her mind playing tricks on her. He wasn't there. If he was, it would have been stranger for people to ignore him than it would be for them to react to him.

And it was like no one had seen him there but her.

That's why it wasn't real, why it couldn't be real. That's what she was telling herself, anyway.

It didn't make her chest ache any less.  
It didn't make her want to get away from the memory any less.

She drove, finding herself on auto pilot and taking them to where she and Jackson used to go often. Every town had a make out point, and that was where her car was headed now. She didn't realize until they were nearly there, and then she relaxed, because that was actually perfect.

Remote enough that if he had actually been there, and had followed them, she would have warning time, being able to see him coming. But popular enough that if anything happened, if she screamed, there would be witnesses. She wouldn't be left alone with that… that monster.

Once the car is parked, she turned the key off, leaving it in the ignition. Lydia stared at her hands, still clasped to the wheel, and at her knuckles, nearly white from the pressure.

"I—no one ever brought me up here. And I've never kissed a girl before tonight." Erica said, sounding vulnerable, and Lydia turned to look at her, as Erica turned to look away from the window she'd been staring out of.

Lydia's eyes went wide as she looked past Erica's face and saw him out there. Standing. Just waiting.

Erica was leaning in, now, and her hand on Lydia's face startled her out of her fear induced paralysis.

She jerked away, and Erica pulled her hand back like she'd been stung.

"We shouldn't be here, this is a mistake. I'm going home."

Erica's stricken face turned into a scowl, and she unbuckled, her movements rough and angry.  
"I am not some game for you to play against your parents, you heinous little rich bitch!" She snapped, and was out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her before Lydia could call her name, ask her not to go, tell her it wasn't safe. She had to get to her before he did!

Her hands were shaking, but she managed to pull the car out, and start on the road back down, and even though the area was forested and by now quite dark, she kept scanning the roadside, until she saw a figure walking along.

She rolled her window down to call out to her, but her voice died in her throat when the figure turned around.

And then she screamed.

"I just came to tell you guys that it isn't going to work out. Lydia isn't—she's ruining my life even worse than being kicked out of school would. Yeah. Go with that."  
Erica blew out a stiff breath of air, and raised her hand, finally knocking, though she immediately regretted it.

Mr. Martin pulled the door open, his smile fading when he saw it was Erica.

Her stomach lurched, and she wondered what Lydia had told them.

"Is she—is Lydia not with you?"

Concern immediately overrode all of Erica's anger.

"She was supposed to come right home—what—have you tried calling her?"

"Once or twice, but we thought she was with you, so we weren't surprised when she didn't pick up. Do you think one of the boys from school…?"

"I think I should go talk to Sheriff Stilinski."

"Should we--?"

"Stay here in case she comes home, and call me if she does, okay?" Erica was going entirely off of cop movies at this point, but she knew better—knew that no boy from school had kidnapped Lydia.

She turned away and hurried down the street, angry with herself for leaving Lydia alone and undefended, when she should have realized she'd be a juicy target.

"Fuck!"

"Let me go, Hale. I did everything you asked, just like you said, and you said that you'd leave me alone." There was more pleading to her words than she would have liked, but she was panicking.

The room was dark, and her hands were held above her head with heavy chains, and she knew they must be the same ones he planned to use for his betas, if he ever got any. She swiveled as best as she could, trying to see him, where she could hear him prowling around her, but he stuck to the shadows.

"And I did leave you alone… and you didn't like it, so you got yourself a little play mate. But I see she left you alone, too."

He was still circling, his voice soft but still managing to echo off the walls. Bare concrete did that, she supposed, suppressing a shiver.

"I've been in your head, Lydia. I know what you want, what you like, your hopes, your dreams, wishes—your fears. I know how you really feel about being left alone. I can make sure that doesn't happen to you, ever. All I want in exchange is that beautiful mind of yours." He finally circled around, coming into the pool of light from the shaded bulb hanging above her.

He cast an appraising eye down her body, and she suddenly felt naked.

"And that beautiful everything else. What do you say, Lydia? Want to come work with me? Take your leave of my nephew and his idiot, defective puppies?"

Lydia stared, then bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Jackson isn't defective, and neither is Erica. You're the defective one—you can't do anything right. You can't do family right—you killed your niece and are actively trying to betray your nephew. You can't be an alpha right, you couldn't even get Scott of all people to hunt with you. And look at you, you can't even die right, though we knew that after the first time—"

With a snarl, he surged forward, his claws digging into her ribs.  
He opened his mouth to say something, probably scathing or threatening at least, but what came out instead was a howl as Erica buried her claw into the flesh of his back, beside his spine.  
She angled her hand upwards, searching for his heart, but he spun, digging deep gashes across her cheek.

"Sneaky little bitch—I'm actually impressed. Did Derek teach you that?" He circled as he spoke, keeping himself between Erica and Lydia, though Erica was circling too, but wary of closing the distance.  
She tried for words to distract him.

"After a fashion. I got tired of asking him if I could go out, so I learned to do it without him knowing. Controlling parents just lead to sneakier children, remember."

"Clearly he underestimates you. Just like Lydia—but I could teach both of you. Just join me. The three of us could be incredibly strong."

"The two of us already are strong. We don't need your dead-undead ass trying to make us better." Lydia snapped, and Peter sighed.

"You're never going to not hold that kiss against me, are you?"

Erica blinked. She'd heard about most of what happened with Peter, thanks to Stiles and his educational babbling, but apparently Lydia had been hiding a little bit of something from them.

Peter had taken the opportunity, while Erica was distracted, to move behind Lydia, and now he peeked out at Erica from behind her body, his fingers tracing delicate, gentle strokes down her sides.

Erica's attention went to Lydia's face, where she shuddered in revulsion.

"Are you wondering what else she didn't tell you, Erica? Coming to realize just how little truth she's ever told anyone? You've been with her for a couple of days now—you know how smart she is behind the vapid mask. You know how much effort she puts in to being someone else. Do you think she'd jeopardize that for you? She loves the attention, don't you, Lydia? Part of you is thrilled to be the damsel in distress. Right?"

Lydia shook her head, and Erica saw the moment she shifted from a scared little girl to an angry, self assured woman.

"You know what thrills me?" Lydia asked, her voice sultry and low.

"Hmm?" Peter hummed, his eyes still trained on Erica, though she could tell that Lydia's switch made him nervous.

"Knowing that we're going to tear you apart." She spoke calmly, and swung quickly, kicking him solidly in the cheek before wrapping her thighs around his arms and torso.

Erica didn't miss her chance, rushing in and hastening to break his neck.

He dropped like a stone, and Erica took hold of Lydia's legs, lifting her up higher to free the rope on her hands from the hook she was hanging by.

"Will he stay dead this time?"

Erica scoffed.  
"He's probably healing as we speak—you'd have to cut him in half for that I think, but I don't have anything to do that with, so the next best thing is for us to get out of here, and get to Derek. He's his uncle, he can take care of it."

Lydia nodded and held her hands out, and Erica cut through the rope with two swipes.

Together they fled the scene, and Lydia tossed Erica her keys.

"Get in loser, we're teaching you driving." She instructed.

Erica caught them, startled, then broke into a grin.

"Call your parents." She fired back. "They're worried sick."

"If they ask later, we had a spat and I hooked up with a jock from a neighboring school. A hot one. Deal?"

"Whatever you say." Erica said, starting the car. "You're the boss. Now—how do I reverse?"

Lydia just laughed and pushed the green button on her phone, sandwiching it between her ear and shoulder as she moved the stick shift into position.

They moved backwards a foot, then stopped in a lurch, then backwards again.

"Hi mom! It's me—hang on—" she covered the phone.  
"How about I owe you a lesson when we aren't scared for our lives?"

Erica gave a sly little grin, and looked relieved. Lydia put the car in park, and they changed places quickly as she spoke.

"Anyway, you're not going to believe this, but I thought I'd lost my phone, but it was in Aaron's car. Aaron? You've met him. Uh huh…"

Erica looked out the window and wondered how the hell she was going to explain this one to her Alpha.

The trees whizzed by and all she could think was how glad she was that she'd gotten into that fist fight a few days ago.

Life had gotten a good deal better since then.


End file.
